Seduceme
by Evelyn939
Summary: UA.3Teporada de secuestrada (secuela de "secretos") No hables. No respires. Él está cerca, y apunto de seducirte de nuevo. Ellos dos volverán a encontrarse, y el deberá luchar por lo que mas ama... Ella sera seducida, por quien no olvida ¿Este juego de seducción, hará que estén juntos de nuevo? & ¿Dejar el pasado atrás?
1. Chapter 1

**cha cha cha chan si ya leyeron"secuestrada" y "secretos" aquí está la 3 y última temporada de"secuestrada"? llamada "seduceme" (espero que les guste trataré de autalisar lo más pronto que puda)**

 **Secuestrada [3° temp.#Seduceme - PROLOGO**

 **  
No hables. No respires. Él está cerca, y apunto de seducirte de nuevo. Ellos dos volverán a encontrarse, y el deberá luchar por lo que mas ama... Ella sera seducida, por quien no olvida ¿Este juego de seducción, hará que estén juntos de nuevo? & ¿Dejar el pasado atrás?**


	2. Chapter 2

Secuestrada [3° temp.#Seduceme - CAPITULO 1°

A Bulma le entraron ganas de llorar. Definitivamente el vestido de novia le quedaba perfecto. Único. Le ceñía perfectamente la cintura y dejaba que sus hombros se lucieran. Se dio una vuelta. Vaya... sí, le quedaba de maravilla. De lujo. Se entretuvo mirándose por varios segundos más... y así...le entraron más ganas de llorar. Tragó saliva. Si su padre la veía llorar se burlaría. O quién sabe que más. Así que mejor calló. ¿Era esto lo que quería? ¿Casarse dentro de dos días con un hombre que apenas y conocía hace dos meses? Jamás se hubiera imaginado que su padre la obligaría a casarse. Jamás pensó que se atrevería a arruinarle la vida de tal forma. Y sus lágrimas cayeron. No quería. No... no deseaba casarse, no con él...su vida se había convertido en un infierno desde hace más de un año. No podía continuar con esto. Prefería morir. O irse. Olvidarse de todo...necesitaba contárselo a alguien, alguien que pudiera darle un consejo y que supiera que estaba apunto de casarse por obligación, no podía seguir callándolo. Una amiga. Y de pronto recordó que todas habían muerto hace más de un año. Y que solo quedaba una...

\- ¿Milk? - sus lágrimas pararon. Esperando la voz de ella al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Cerró los ojos. Tal vez llamarla había sido la peor decisión. No la veía desde hace más de un año.

Milk calló. Aún no se podía creer que estaba escuchando la voz de Bulma por el celular...

\- ¿Eres tú? - susurró Milk.

\- Sí... - le contestó Bulma. Con una voz entrecortada. Entonces Milk notó que lloraba.

\- Dios mío... estás...¿estás bien? - fue lo primero que pudo preguntar ella.

Entonces Bulma lo pensó dos veces antes de contestarle. Necesitaba con desesperación contarle a alguien sobre esto. Alguien que la entendiera. Milk lo haría. Lo sabía.

\- Voy a casarme. - le dijo. Milk empalideció.


	3. Chapter 3

" **Seduceme"Capitulo 2**

Vegeta abrió la puerta de su casa. Atrás Lazuli (Nm18) lo abrazó por la cintura, entrando también a la casa de Vegeta.

\- ¡Te dije que los Lakers ganarían! – le dijo ella, colocando su mentón sobre el hombro de Vegeta. Este cerró la puerta con una mano y siguió caminando con Lazuli detrás suyo hasta su pequeña cocina.

\- Vale, sí… me has ganado la apuesta…

\- ¿Solo eso? Me debes treinta dólares, guapo.

\- ¡Dijimos que serían diez!

– le dijo él, y soltó una risa. Lazuli lo soltó y se colocó enfrente de él. Lo miró divertida. – enserio… - susurró él, con una bonita sonrisa en los labios. – vale, vale… como quieras, yo en vez de darte los treinta dólares te iba dar otra cosa, nena. – abrió la nevera y sacó un RedBull helado, con otra sonrisa pícara en los labios. Lazuli abrió los labios. Sus finos y pequeños labios. – te pago mañana, ¿sí?

\- Como quieras. – aceptó ella. Vegeta tomó de su lata de RedBull. Sintió el frío de la bebida dentro de su garganta. Ese frío que pronto se convirtió en lo contrario cuando sintió la mano de Lazuli tocar la suya y quitarle la lata. – al menos deberías regalármela. – y tomó de su lata. Vaya, vaya…

\- Es mía. – se la quitó él. 18 lo miró mal.

\- ¡Vegeta!

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó él. Lo más inocente posible. Entonces ella fingió estar molesta. Le gustaba hacer eso y sentir que a Vegeta en verdad le importaba mucho lo que ella sintiera. De alguna manera, la hacía sentir especial. Intentó irse, pero Vegeta la cogió del brazo. – ven… - la acercó él. – no te molestes…

\- Me debes trein…

\- Sí, sí…ya sé… - Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco. Y una pequeña oleada de deseo se pasó por su cuerpo. Un deseo limpio. Uno que no sentía

hace mucho tiempo. Miró sus labios y sintió la mirada de Lazuli en los suyos. Era bonita. Guapa. Muy guapa. La había conocido poco después de… bueno, de aquello que no quería recordar. En una cafetería. Él se sentó en la misma mesa que ella por que no habían más. Y así había empezado todo. Entonces deseó besarla. Y hasta más que eso Joder Hace mucho que no se sentía de esa forma

Y fue aún peor cuando sintió las tibias manos de 18 sobre su pecho, lo hicieron estremecerse tanto que hasta empezaría a temblar… ahora sus manos le abrazaron la nuca y él abrazó su cintura suavemente. Que bien se sentía…

\- Bésame. – le pidió ella. Y él la miró de nuevo a los ojos. Lo hizo. Sus labios se comieron los de ella. Mezclando sus alientos. Ella se separó, soltando un respiro. El aliento de Vegeta era delicioso. Se relamió los labios. Y pronto, volvió a besarlo de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

" **Seduceme"Capitulo 3**

\- ¡Brindo por Kakarotto! – dijo Vegeta, entre risas. Y levantó la Heineken vacia. – porque es un completo imbécil al que… - lo miró. Las risas se hicieron más grandes. – al que quiero. – varios silbidos se escucharon desde atrás. Tal vez de Raditz o Broly. – sí, joder ¿cuál es el problema con eso? Eres un tío de puta madre.

\- ¿Te has puesto sentimental? – le preguntó Kakarotto.

\- Hoy cumples veinticuatro, cualquiera se pondría así al ver que ya eres

anciano… - Vegeta le golpeó el hombro. – y que pronto no podrás follar. – se rio.

Kakarotto lo miró mal.

\- Yo también quiero brindar. – exclamó Raditz. Levantó su lata llena de Heineken. Turles, Vegeta, Kakarotto y Broly se voltearon a mirarlo. – bueno, por todo… por lo que dijo Vegeta, que no podrás follar… - todos rieron. – por ser… oh joder, ya sabes. Eso que dicen… - hizo unas comillas con los dedos. – "por ser tú" y por ser el hijo de puta más increíble del

mundo. – y lo abrazó. Kakarotto le correspondió el abrazo. Y se rieron. Entre los cinco.

Milk abrió de pronto la puerta de la casa de Vegeta, entrando a ella. Traía un bonito pastel en sus manos. Lo puso sobre la mesa. Y su piel se erizó poco después al sentir las manos de Kakarotto abrazarle la cintura. No había nada que le hiciera más feliz que tenerlo a su lado.

\- Yo… - empezó Broly. – iba a traerte personalmente a unas buenas

amigas, ya sabes… son veinticuatro años y… - Milk le golpeó el hombro. Vegeta soltó una risa, al igual que los demás. – pero pensé que a Milk no le gustaría.

\- Idiota. – le dijo Milk.

\- Que linda.

\- Vale, yaya… ¿mi auto tiene combustible? – preguntó Vegeta, pues Kakarotto había sido el último en usarlo.

\- Sí. – contestó él. - ¿irás a recoger a…

Kakarotto le sonrió. Vegeta asintió sonriendo también, jugueteó con las llaves de su auto.

\- Iré por 18 y regreso. – les dijo. Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos al observar esa actitud en él, hace mucho…mucho que no actuaba así por una mujer… Milk subió la mirada hacia Kakarotto. Este no pareció notarlo. Vegeta salió de su propia casa, cerrando la puerta.

Y mientras los otros se dedicaron a repartir el pequeño pastel que Milk había traído. Kakarotto susurró algo en el oído de Milk…

\- ¿Ya se lo has dicho? – le preguntó. Milk negó con la cabeza. Y la verdad… no sabría en que momento decírselo. Cómo decírselo. Y sobre todo… de qué forma reaccionaría él.


	5. Chapter 5

" **Seduceme"Capitulo 4**

\- Te fuiste por meses. – le dijo su padre. – por meses, ¡y nunca te importo absolutamente nada lo que yo sintiera!

\- Lo siento… - se disculpó ella. Y esa era la historia de todos los días. Siempre era lo mismo. Discutían. Gritaban. Volvían a insultarse. Él la encerraba. Ya no confiaba en ella. No después de haber pasado meses con un criminal. No sabía si es que sería capaz de hacerlo de nuevo. Por eso, prefería que estuviera casada con alguien más. – perdón…

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó su padre. Richard siempre había sido así. Toda su puñetera vida había tratado como una mierda a su hija. Y esta no era la excepción. – te vas a casar ¿vale? Él te merece, ¡Él! – gritó. – no otro perdedor que lo único que quería era burlarse de ti y pasarla bien…

\- ¡Basta! – gritó Bulma

(...-++-++ ++ **+++++++++++++++++++++++++++)

Vegeta quitó los seguros de su auto. Abrió la puerta piloto.

\- ¡Vegeta! – gritó Milk, persiguiendolo.

(-)

\- ¿Vas a quejarte ahora? – Richard se le acercó. - ¿conmigo, mientras has estado acostándote con un criminal? – gritó. Ella cerró los ojos.

(_)

Vegeta se volteó. Milk soltó un respiro. Ahí afuera nadie escucharía lo que estaba por decirle. Algo que tenía que saber. Porque pensaba… que al menos podría importarle…

\- Necesito decirte algo. – le dijo ella.

\+ ++++ +++++++++++++**********************+++++++++{...-}

\- ¿No te gusta que te lo diga verdad? - Bulma se volteó.Escucharía las palabras de su padre, aunque le dolieran en el alma. - ¿Qué se siente a ver follado con un asqueroso criminal? – ella le volteó el rostro con una bofetada.

\+ ++++ ++++++++******************************************************************+++++++++++{-}

\- ¿Es sobre Kakarotto? – preguntó Vegeta. Cerró la puerta del auto, aquella que había abierto antes de que Milk lo llamara.

\- No, no…es… - Milk respiró. No sabía como decirlo. Vamos, tengo que hacerlo…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es sobre Bulma.

\+ ++++ +++++*************************************************++++++++++++++++{_}

Richard le cogió las manos antes de que ella pudiera golpearlo dos veces.

\- No sabes cuanto me avergüenzo de ti… - le dijo él. Bulma tragó saliva. – no sabes cuanto asco siento al escuchar a todos mis amigos hablar de ti como si fueras una sucia prostituta. - Bulma intentó soltarse. – no puedo creer que en todo eso se haya convertido mi hija…

\+ ++++ {_}++*****************************++++++++++++++*******************************************++++

Vegeta abrió los ojos un poco más. No había escuchado su nombre desde hace más de un año… no lo había escuchado porque aún le dolía. Porque aún la tenía presente cada vez que trataba de cerraba los ojos. Porque aún le dolía ese nombre. Esa persona. Esa historia. Cada cosa que había vivido con ella. La forma en la que lo había cambiado. Sus besos. Su sonrisa. Cada caricia, sus abrazos… sus gemidos cuando hacían el amor, su boca, su lengua, su corazón, su vida, sus sentimientos… ella… ella le importaba. Toda ella. De pies a cabeza. Aún sentía que podía perder la cabeza por Bulma. Pero no quería demostrarlo, a lo mejor ella… ya era feliz con alguien más en alguna parte del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo está? – le preguntó fingiendo con toda su alma el más mínimo interés.

Y la respuesta, le quitó el aire…

\+ ++++ + *************************+++{-}++++++++*******************************

Y las lágrimas de Bulma cayeron de nuevo. Como cada noche.

\- No servirá de nada que te hagas la víctima conmigo ¿vale? , te he dado la mejor salida para todo esto… para que no se te ocurra escaparte de nuevo con algún imbécil de por ahí…

\- No quiero casarme… - susurró ella. El rímel se corrió de sus ojos.

\- Nunca te pregunté si querías.

\+ ++++ + ++++++************************************************{-}*******+********+++++++

\- Bulma va a casarse.


	6. Chapter 6

" **Seduceme"Capitulo 5**

\- Te necesita

…- Basta, ¿vale? , se va a casar… joder… no me interesa, me da igual lo que quiera hacer con su vida. – intentó caminar hasta su auto Cabreado Molesto Fatigado Dolido Celoso… - y esto también tienes que tenerlo tú en claro. Ella no me interesa en lo absoluto.

\- Mira como te has puesto…

\- Sabes que no me gusta hablar de ella.

\- Te importa Vegeta…

\- No. – le dijo. Frío. – no me interesa. Entiéndelo. Y no digas que me necesita cuando está mejor que nunca.

\- No, eso no es así…

\- ¿A no? – Vegeta abrió los brazos. La sangre se le había subido a la cabeza. Ardía en él. En sus propios pensamientos. - ¿y entonces qué? Joder. No me digas que está triste por que va a casarse

.- Vegeta…

\- ¡Basta! – gritó. Milk tomó aire. Sabía que todo esto iba a pasar en algún momento. Que Vegeta reaccionaría después de haber evitado mencionar el nombre de Bulma por tan largo tiempo. Que en algún momento tendría que hablar sobre ella. Que en algún momento tendría que enfrentar que aún no la olvidaba.

\- ¿Me dejarías hablar? – Vegeta respiró hondo. Se volteó, dándole la espalda. Cruzó sus brazos, remarcando sus músculos. –Bulma te necesita…

\- Ella está de puta madre sin mí. – dijo completamente resentido.

\- Vegeta… - susurró Milk. – ella no quiere casarse… - Vegeta bajó la mirada, mientras ella seguía hablando. – me ha llamado la otra noche llorando, está… está tan mal… me ha jurado que no quiere casarse…

\- Estás mintiéndome.

\- Vale. Entonces piensa lo que quieras. – dijo ella, completamente fatigada. - nunca pensé que podría importarte tan poco…

\- No es así…

\- No jodas Vegeta, te he dicho que está muy mal, que te necesita… y es cierto, te necesita más que nunca. No tienes idea en el infierno que está viviendo. Vegeta se volteó. Su corazón empezó a latir de nuevo al escuchar las palabras de Milk. Bulma lo necesitaba… 'me necesita'…

\- Su padre la está obligando a hacer algo que no quiere. – le explicó Milk.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por ti.

Él que quedó callado.

\- ¿Le ha hecho algo? – preguntó. Esta vez sin poder esconder más su preocupación. Milk se sintió aliviada. Quiso sonreír. Sentía que después de mucho tiempo estaba viendo al Vegeta de siempre. Al verdadero. Todavía sentía algo por Bulma. Algo fuerte, muy fuerte…

\- No me ha contado nada…

\- ¿Cuándo es la boda? – preguntó.

\- Mañana.

Y entonces se quedó callado. Y muchos recuerdos se le vinieron a la cabeza. Entre ellos, una promesa. Una promesa que había marcado el resto de su vida. Una promesa que había hecho por ella, por lo jodidamente enamorado que lo tenía. Que lo tiene… aquella que le había hecho a Kakarotto el último día que había visto a Bulma

Vegeta abrió la puerta de su auto, se metió dentro de él. Encendiéndolo.

\- Gracias. – le dijo a Milk. – necesito que ella misma me diga que no quiere casarse… - Milk sonrió ligeramente. – que me necesita… - volvió a decirle – si es así, la sacaré de ahí… te lo prometo.


	7. Chapter 7

" **Seduceme"Capitulo 6**

Ella le contestó la llamada.

\- ¿Aló? – dijo por la otra línea. Vegeta soltó un suspiro.

\- Hola… - murmuró él. De alguna u otra manera su voz le hacía tranquilizarse. Se hizo para atrás, acomodando su espalda en el asiento piloto de su auto.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó 18. – pensé que vendrías… - le dijo ella, sin hacer mayor problema del asunto, pues lo estaba esperando desde hace más de una hora.

\- No, no estoy bien. – admitió él. – te juro que iba ir a verte…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No sé… - murmuró. Hizo su cabeza para atrás, cerrando los ojos y cogiendo el celular con fuerza. - ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Crees que debería viajar a las Vegas? – le preguntó él. 18 se quedó callada. Conocía a Vegeta desde hace menos de un año y sabía cada historia suya. Lo que había vivido. Con quién. Tragó saliva. El color de su piel cambió por completo.

\- ¿Para verla? – le preguntó sin rodeos.

\- Ella va a casarse…

18 cerró los ojos. No podía creerse que después de tanto tiempo aún siguiera pensando en ella… que todavía le preocupara lo que hiciera.

\- ¿Y quieres ir a observar como es que se casa? - Bulma no quiere casarse. – Vegeta volvió a abrir los ojos. – Milk dice que me necesita… joder… ni siquiera yo mismo me lo puedo creer…

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

\- Es lo que quiero comprobar.

\- Ah. – 18 se quedó callada. Entonces reaccionó.

\- Oye… - murmuró él. – yo… bueno esto… no cambia las cosas… - le dijo. Aunque no sabía si estaba diciendo la verdad. – yo voy a volver, te lo prometo.

\- Pero con ella. – sentenció 18. Entonces Vegeta entendió que sí…estaba celosa. Justo como lo había pensado.

\- Tal vez, pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo por mí después de tanto tiempo

\- ¿Y tú? - le preguntó. Vegeta bajó la mirada. No lo sabía… solo sabía que le importaba mucho. Muchísimo. Que era capaz de viajar ahora mismo y por toda la noche hasta poder verla y escuchar que lo necesitaba. Solo sabía que era capaz de hacerlo todo por que ella estuviera bien. Lo único… que no sabía y aún no tenía claro era como reaccionaría al verla.

\- Yo ya no siento nada por ella mintio


	8. Chapter 8

" **Seduceme"Capitulo 7**

El lugar era precioso. Debía admitirlo. Y estaba arreglado tal y como su padre había indicado. Lujosisimo. Todo con el mayor precio posible. Luces, pasteles, arreglos, flores. Las cámaras y prensa de todo tipo habían asistido a los preámbulos de la boda. Todo sería perfecto. Único. Único para cualquiera no fuera ella. Y en uno de los programas de televisión que Bulma más odiaba, estaban transmitiéndolo todo. Observó a los invitados llegar…

Apagó la televisión.

{+++++++]

Vegeta observó la mansión. Dios… tantos recuerdos. Muchísimos. Se le venía a la mente la primera vez que la había visto. La vez en la que la había secuestrado. Observó su balcón. La luz estaba encendida. Ella estaba ahí…

{++++}

Su padre le había dicho que la limusina llegaría por ella en menos de quince minutos. Estaba lista. Completamente cambiada y maquillada. Tenía una trenza Espiga que le daba hasta la curva que había en su espalda. El vestido era pequeño y no tan elegante como todo lo demás,al menos eso lo había podido escoger ella. Alguien entró a su habitación.

\- Todo está listo. – dijo el coordinador. – la prensa está en el lugar desde las siete y media, la limusina vendrá por ti a los ocho y llegarás a las ocho y quince minutos. Haces la entrada, la que practicamos ¿vale? Y entras al…

No quería esto. Que pesadilla, joder.

\- ¿Me has oído? – le preguntó.

{++++++++}

Y subió por el mismo árbol de hace más de un año. Llegando al mismo balcón por donde había entrado . El balcón del padre de Bulma. Abrió las mamparas para poder entrar.

{ ++++++++++}

\- Sí. – contestó ella, y se volteó sin darle importancia. El coordinador apuntó un par de cosas más y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta.

Bulma se quedó callada, mirándose al espejo. ¿Cuándo es que había pasado todo esto?

{+++++++++++}

Un hombre calvo y de más de cuarenta salió de la habitación de Bulma. Vegeta se escondió en la oscuridad. Esperó a que bajara. Así lo hizo. Y él siguió avanzando Buscándola Recordando tal vez la primera que se había enamorado de ella, desde el primer segundo… cuando hoyó su voz por el teléfono, le había gustado… ella…toda ella…

{++++++++++++++++}

No se podía creer que de pronto estaba apunto de casarse. De ser otra. De compartir su vida con alguien que nunca quiso. De pasar el resto desu vida con él. De dejar de ser libre. De tener una vida formal y estúpida que acabaría por convertirla en una anciana de cincuenta años llena de joyas y sin nada que contar. Se vio al espejo de nuevo. ¿Por qué lo había permitido? Y sí… también se hizo otra pregunta… ¿Por qué había dejado a Vegeta? ¿porqué…? Si él era el único que la hacía feliz. Sin con él los defectos no importaban. Sin con él no le importaba ser ella misma, con errores, sin errores, con tonterías… solo ser ella. Entonces cerró los ojos. No podía llorar o el maquillaje se le correría. Tocó su cabello, envuelto en aquella trenza… y desesperada… se la quitó. Desenvolviéndola con dureza, su cabello quedó suelto y ondulado, se miró de nuevo al espejo… cogió un pequeño pañuelo que se encontraba tendido sobre su cama, lo cogió y se lo pasó por el rostro, quitándose el maquillaje, quedando natural. Se quitó la cadena de oro con fuerza, y los aretes de perla los dejó caer al suelo. Los tacones blancos desaparecieron de sus pies. Y quiso llorar. Y esta vez ya podía. Y abrió las mamparas de su habitación. Que bonita noche. Pero no para ella… no… ella prefería morir. O estar en cualquier parte. Y siempre era así. Bueno, esta vez quería que en verdad el lugar en donde estuviera fuera para siempre. Se adentró a su pequeño balcón, cogiendo las barandas que lo encerraban, subió a una de ella, sintiéndose más grande, y observó a los autos bajo ella, a las personas comunes, pero que a diferencia de ella algunos si podían ser felices. Y subió otro escalón más. Y sentía el aire su rostro. Moviéndole el cabello. ¿Por qué no podía sentirse así siempre? Tal vez a partir de ahora lo haría… soltó sus manos de las barandas, sus pies eran lo único que sostenían las riendas de su vida ahora. Aquella que ella quería perder. Y se balanceó. Y no le importaba. No tenía razón para nada.

O tal vez sí… sí la tenía, y esa razón estaba justo detrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces? – susurró él, cogiéndola de la cintura por detrás, con todas sus fuerzas. Bulma abrió los ojos. Los brazos de un hombre la abrazan desde atrás, sin permitirle caer. Reconocía esa voz. Respiró hondo y volteó su rostro hacia atrás.

\- Vegeta…


	9. Chapter 9

" **Seduceme"Capitulo 8**

La cogió con fuerza. Bulma soltó un respiro debido a los brazos de Vegeta.

\- Baja. – le dijo firme. Bulma se volteó de nuevo. Vaya, su voz era igual. La misma que a ella tanto le gustaba escuchar. Le dio un regocijo en el estómago. - ¿Por qué haces esto? – le preguntó, Bulma se dejó caer entre los brazos de Vegeta, este la sostuvo y colocó sus pies denuevo en el piso. Se volteó. Y se miraron. Se miraron por un largo tiempo. Unos increíbles segundos que no podían reemplazar a ese largo año que no habían estado juntos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó ella. Se sintió avergonzada por el estado en el que estaba

Vegeta se quedó callado. De un momento para otro su cuerpo se llenó de temor consigo mismo. De miedo, de timidez. Timidez con ella. Porque no la había visto desde hace mucho. Y se le hacía difícil. Si. Muchísimo. Era ella. La chica que le había gustado desde que la había conocido y que ahora volvía a ver. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde justo ahora? Cuando antes… no temía en decirle lo que sentía. Cuando antes podía verla desnuda junto a él y decirle cuánto la amaba.

\- Me dijeron que te casabas… - dijo él. Lo más frío posible. Sin ser impulsivo.

Bulma asintió. Y tragó saliva.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

\- ¿Piensas que es fácil contarte esto?

\- No, claro que no… y menos después de a verme prometido que volverías y nunca lo hiciste.

\- Yo…yo quería volver…

\- Sí. – le cortó él. Lleno de resentimiento. En el fondo lo estaba. Y tal vez eso no le permitía reconocer que aún sentía algo muy fuerte por ella. – y por eso ahora vas a casarte.

\- Déjame explicarte… - le rogó ella. Vegeta se volteó. Observó los edificios que se extendían en frente de él. La vista era maravillosa. – Vegeta… - lo llamó Bulma. La piel de Vegeta se erizó por completo. De pies a cabeza. Hace mucho que no escuchaba su nombre entre los labios de Bulma. – yo… yo no quiero casarme, te lo juro… esto a sido una pesadilla desde que regresé y…

\- ¿Quién es él? – esta vez no pudo aguantar ni un poco sus impulsos. Estaba celoso. Joder,sí. Quería gritarle y decirle lo mal que le ponía saber que otro en algún momento había podido llegar a gustarle.

\- No importa.

\- A mí me importa ¿vale? – se acercó a su rostro. – me importa todo… - le dijo. Y sintió una fricción en su corazón. Un pequeño fardo en su garganta. – quiero saber ahora mismo si ese imbécil con quién piensas casarte te ha hecho algo, si te está obligando a hacerlo…

\- Vegeta…

\- Si te ha tocado. Si se ha atrevido a ponerte un jodida mano encima, te prometo que no volverá hacerlo sin pensárselo dos veces y acordarse de mí.

\- Escúchame, por favor… - le rogó ella. Pero él continuó. Debía desahogarse de alguna forma.Y podía. Claro que podía. Pero solo con una persona existente en la faz de la tierra. Bulma.

\- Cuando me dejaste no fui por ti porque sabía que encontrarías a alguien mejor que yo. – y esta vez no quiso aguantarse las lágrimas. Una de ellas mojó su mejilla izquierda. – pensé que alguien te daría lo que yo nunca… - tragó saliva. Bulma se mordió el labio. Respiró hondo Ninguno de los dos había cumplido sus promesas. Ni él había ido por ella, ni ella había regresado. Y el momento de enfrentarse había llegado por fin. – por eso no te busqué días después… - admitió. – lo iba a hacer, te lo juro que lo iba a hacer… puedes preguntárselo a quien tú quieras. – se pasó las manos por los ojos, limpiándose furioso las lágrimas. – pero no quería que pasara esto contigo. Que te obligarán a hacer esto…no quería Bulma, si tú…si tú me lo hubieras dicho antes, si alguien me lo hubiera dicho antes…yo hubiera sido capaz de secuestrarte de nuevo si era posible. – entonces se atrevió a mirarla. Le provocó besarla. Besarla a ella. Todo su cuerpo. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Respiró hondo. La tenía junto a él. Frente a él. Después de largos meses que habían parecido años. Después de tantas lágrimas que había votado. Después de tantas noches arrepentido y llenándose de culpas. Después de haberla recordado tantas veces Después de haberla soñado. Estaba justo en frente de su cuerpo. Y tal vez mañana ya no lo estaría. Tal vez mañana estaría casada, con alguien más. Si eso pasaba, debía saberla verdad. Esa verdad que había brotado de pronto, pero que siempre había estado ahí.– te amo Bulma. – le dijo. Tal vez furioso. Tal vez lleno de resentimiento. Pero así lo sentía.–te amo… - bajó la cabeza. – y no…no sé que has hecho conmigo – le dijo rendido pero no dejaré de sentir esto nunca.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9

Bulma lo besó en la boca. Vegeta no dudo en besarla también. Y se sintió de nuevo él. De nuevo como antes. Abrió sus labios, empujando los de Bulma, apretándole las caderas, acariciando su espalda y su cabello. Ella le apretó el cuello. Introdujo su lengua ligeramente en la boca de Vegeta. La humedad hizo que Vegeta se estremeciera por completo, la tocó con la suya. Y sintió un pequeño revuelo en todo su cuerpo.

Bulma separó sus labios por un segundo. Vegeta soltó un respiro, quiso volver a besarla…

\- Te amo… - le dijo ella. Vegeta se relamió los labios, deseando muchísimo besarlos de nuevo. El sabor era el mismo. Tan jodidamente perfecto y dulce como su boca. Entonces volvió a comerle la boca.

Desesperado. Necesitaba darle más que solo un simple beso. Necesitaba dárselo todo esa noche. Sintió las finas manos de Bulma empujarlo. Vegeta retrocedió un par de pasos,

adentrándose a la habitación de Bulma, sus piernas llegaron a tocar el borde de su cama.

\- Dilo de nuevo. – le pidió él. Y sus manos bajaron sigilosamente por la curva que Bulma tenía en la espalda, la abrazó, y volvió a subirla hasta llegar al borde de la cremallera de su vestido. Bulma subió la mirada hasta sus ojos. Mientras Vegeta intentó bajarla. Más y más. Hasta lograr hacerlo completamente.

\- Te amo, te amo… - le susurró ella, esta vez en el oído, se lo besó. Vegeta se tensó. Se estaba aguantando muchísimo. Había pasado un año, un año terrible, pero Bulma nunca dejaría de ponerlo así, tan duro, tan excitado, tan tenso, él y cada uno de sus músculos. Se bíceps se endurecieron, dando a notar sus venas. Y Bulma reconocía ese síntoma. Volvió a besarle el oído, jugueteando con su

lóbulo. Y el vestido resbaló entre sus piernas hasta tocar el piso. Vegeta le acomodó el cabello hacia atrás. Esto le traía tantos…muchísimos recuerdos. Sus labios se juntaron y besaron el cuello de Bulma. – Oh… - gimió. Se mordió el labio inferior. Él tragó saliva. Si tan solo supiera lo duro que estaba. Tal vez no se sorprendería. Entonces bajó la mirada. Observando sigilosamente el bulto entre los pantalones de Vegeta. Quiso tocárselo como antes. Que

gimiera de las mismas ganas de hacérselo. Que todo fuera como antes. Pero en vez de eso, lo tumbó sobre su cama.

Él la miró desde abajo, sosteniéndose con los codos. Se relamió los labios. Mientras observaba la bonita y caliente escena que Bulma hacía para él. Que Diosa. Mierda. No dejaría de ser así nunca. Era preciosa. Perfecta. Perfecta en todos los sentidos. Se puso sobre él, gateando sobre la cama. Dejando ver su precioso culo.

Delicioso. Hace muchísimo que no lo tocaba. Vale…hace muchísimo que no tocaba nada de ella. Ni probaba nada de ella. Sin besarlo, colocó sus senos en bandeja a los ojos de Vegeta. Este no pudo evitar besarle el cuello hasta llegar a la punta de su mentón. Sentir su piel caliente sobre sus labios. Su tibia temperatura. Y explotaría. Sus pantalones reventarían en cualquier momento. Sentía que el pene se le movía por dentro. Que crecía dentro de él por el solo hecho de tener a la mujer

que más le excitaba en el mundo justo delante de él y sin a verla follado aún.

\- Vaya… - entonces, ella hizo lo último que él esperaría en ese momento. Algo que lo llevaría a la punta de sus límites. Tocó su miembro por fuera. Suave. Lento. Una preciosa masturbación. Sus pequeñas manos quisieron tenerlo a carne viva entre sus dedos. Lo apretó.

\- Ah…Dios… - gimió él. Inconsciente. Cerró los ojos y apretó la

mandíbula fuerte para no perder el control todavía. Pero ella no paraba. Y lo tocaba más, y cada vez más intensamente. – sácalo… - le pidió él.

\- No te oí, guapo…- jugó ella. Vegeta sonrió. Extrañaba esto.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te lo pida?

\- No lo sé, depende de ti… - le dijo ella. Se sentó sobre las caderas de Vegeta. Haciendo que la calentura de su feminidad, aún con las braguitas puestas, tocara la punta del pene de Vegeta. Este apretó los dientes

\- Cógelo, joder. – le pidió. Ella se movió sobre él. Sintiendo como la erección de Vegeta crecía cada vez más.

Contrólate… pensó.

Pero había sido demasiado tarde. La cogió de los muslos e hizo que se colocara bajo su cuerpo


	11. Chapter 11

Sedúceme |3 T. de "Secuestrada" - Capitulo 10

\- He extrañado esto... - susurró Vegeta. Se bajó los pantalones. El bóxer terminaría por romperse. Y también se lo bajó. Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero. A Bulma se le formó una sonrisa en los labios al verlo puesto de pie, y con una enorme erección entre sus piernas. - no te rías... - le dijo. Y Bulma miró su pene de nuevo. Moría por tocárselo. Por acariciárselo y sentir como eyaculaba junto a ella.

\- Ven... - le dijo ella. La voz ronca de Bulma solo hizo que las cosas empeoraran. O mejor dicho, mejoraran. Se tumbó sobre ella, aunque sin aplastarla. La abrió de piernas suavemente mientras bajaba sus braguitas. Observó su pubis depilado. Y sin pensárselo dos veces bajó para lamérselo completamente. Su lengua se movía rápidamente sobre el interior de su clítoris.

Bulma le apretó la cabeza, no sabía de que cogerse en ese momento. Y él se introdujo más. Sacando y metiendo la lengua tan a gusto. Saboreando el jugo de su propio cuerpo. Su delicioso elixir. Paseó su húmeda lengua por sus labios vaginales. Y no podía asegurarse en que estado estaba Bulma ahora. Subió la mirada. Ella colocó la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose los labios. - más, más por favor...

\- Te daré algo mejor. - le dijo él. Y era momento de llenarla con su durísima erección. Abierta de piernas, la colocó en su entrada, quería gozar un par de segundos al ver su rostro cuando sentía su polla tan cerca a ella. Subió la mirada. - te he extrañado tanto, te lo juro. - le dijo. Bulma susurró un 'yo también' casi inaudible. Y eso fue suficiente para él. Suficiente y hasta podía sobrar. Metió su duro pene en ella. Rebosándola de placer. Bombeándola de puro deseo. Bulma contrajo las caderas para luego subirlas, haciendo que Vegeta se adentrara más ella y con más intensidad. Una pequeña fricción hizo que el pene de Vegeta saliera de nuevo, ella respiró... sin embargo, él la cogió fuerte del culo de nuevo y se metió con fuerza. Las entrañas de Bulma lo abrazaron con dureza. - joder... que bueno es esto, Dios... es... es delicioso... - gimió él. Y salió y volvió a entrar. Con fuerza. Con toda su fuerza. Quería demostrarle cuanto la había extrañado durante ese año. Quería darle en una noche todo lo que no le había dado en varias.

Saciándola. Bulma gimió una vez más. Y más y más. Y se contrajo. Dándoselo todo. Todo de ella. Ese delicioso jugo que a él tanto le gustaba. Ese que provenía de su feminidad, cuando ambos... habían alcanzado el cielo. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sedúceme |3 T. de "Secuestrada" - Capitulo 11

\- Ayúdame a salir de aquí... - Bulma le dio un beso en el torso desnudo, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. Bajó su encontró sus labios, se inclinó para besárselos una vez más.

\- ¿Quieres irte conmigo? - le preguntó Vegeta. Bulma hizo círculos con sus dedos en el remarcado pecho de él, mientras la piel de este se erizaba por completo. Asintió. - ¿qué tanto te ha hecho tu padre para que quieras irte conmigo? - dijo bromeando y soltó una risa.

\- Tú no lo conoces.

\- Y no me iré de aquí sin antes conocerlo.

Bulma empalideció de un momento para otro.

\- ¿Qué? - se levantó ligeramente. Vegeta no parecía arrepentirse en cuanto a sus palabras, todo lo que acababa de decir era cierto. - estás loco...

\- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó él. Le acomodó un mechón de cabello. Uno que se había quedado atrapado en el espacio entre sus senos. Sus dedos pudieron tocarlo.

\- Tú no sabes de lo que sería capaz. - Bulma atrapó su mano y la hizo refugiarse entre su mentón, su cuello y su pecho.

\- Él no sabe de lo que yo sería capaz.

-Vegeta... - Bulma se puso de pie, y logró encontrar la cazadora de Vegeta en el suelo, la colocó sobre sus hombros y buscó sus braguitas entre las sábanas para ponérselas también. Se percató de la mirada de Vegeta apuntando su feminidad. Un pequeño palpitar la invadió por dentro, haciéndola estremecer.

Entonces él también se puso de pie  
y buscó su ropa entre el desorden que los dos habían generado. Y Bulma observó. Observó por varios segundos como es que él se colocaba la ropa por sí mismo, incluyendo el bóxer de licra. Y deseó tanto ser ella quién lo hiciera. Y él no era ningún tonto, por supuesto que no, también lo había notado, y al hacerlo... Bulma se dio media vuelta.

\- ¿Te molesta? - la jaló del brazo. El frágil cuerpo de Bulma quedó unido al suyo en cuanto la volteó fugazmente. Incluso sus labios chocaron ligeramente. - no puedo creer que actúes como si nunca me hubieras visto así. - le dijo completamente enrojeció de un momento a otro. - acabamos de...

\- Nunca dejarás de ser tan ordinario. - le dijo incomoda.

\- Y tú nunca dejarás de avergonzarte por todo.

\- Vale, ¿y qué? ¿debo mirarte fijamente cada vez que te cambias? - le preguntó ella. Había pasado un año y a pesar de que acababan de estar juntos de nuevo...ella aún no se sentía completamente cómoda.

\- No, por que sé que te encantaría hacerme el favor.

\- Serás creído...

\- Dime que no. - Bulma se quedó callada. ¿Y quién coño en el mundo los podía entender? Hacían el amor y a los pocos segundos estaban peleando. Vaya... era tan propio de ellos. - vez...

\- Idiota.

\- Sínica.

\- ¿Sínica?

\- ¿Por qué me tratas como si no me conocieras? - le preguntó él. La cogió del brazo fuertemente y acercó su boca a la de ella, buscando poco a poco su aliento. Bulma se quedó sin respiración. ¿Por qué Vegeta era tan imbécil y a la vez tan irresistible con ella? ¿por qué?

Entonces Vegeta entendió que sí... se habían vuelto a ver, se habían dicho lo que sentían el uno al otro, pero las cosas parecían a ver retrocedido. Quizá ella necesitaba un tiempo más para acostumbrarse a él de nuevo. Un tiempo más para que las cosas esta vez si fueran como antes. Básicamente no era lo mismo y Vegeta lo notaba. Necesitaba seducirla de nuevo y así por fin...recuperar su confianza.

La puerta de la habitación de Bulma se escuchó resonar de pronto. Los dos se sobresaltaron.

\- ¿Bulma? - preguntaron tras ella. - ¡la limusina acaba de llegar! 


	13. Chapter 13

Sedúceme |3 T. de "Secuestrada" - Capitulo 12

Bulma se aferró al cuerpo de Vegeta.

\- No quiero... - le susurró mirándolo. Y solo así él pudo sentir cuanto lo necesitaba. Bulma le abrazó la remarcada cintura. - por favor...solo...solo sácame de aquí...y no me dejes...

Vegeta le levantó el rostro y sigilosamente le besó los labios en medio de la oscuridad. Con todo lo que había pasado entre los dos en esos minutos se habían olvidado de lo que los rodeaba de pronto. El tiempo había corrido y las cosas habían pasado. Pero ellos dos seguían ahí. Y había una boda, la más esperada, y miles de invitados, miles de invitados que esperaban a la protagonista de la noche, pero...¿Dónde estaba ella?

\- ¡Bulma! - la llamó el coordinador de nuevo. Detrás de la puerta.

\- Necesito que confíes en mí... - Vegeta encerró el rostro de Bulma en sus manos. - todo saldrá bien mientras tú estés conmigo. - ella volvió a asentir. Esta vez con el corazón en la boca. Solo había una sola persona que la hacía vivir este tipo de cosas... y ese era Vegeta. Este respiró hondo. - ve por tu ropa... - le indicó él. Ella siguió sus órdenes, corrió por una maleta vieja y la abrió de inmediato. Abrió los cajones. Sacó un par de cosas. Más y más. Las metió como pudo. Cuando volteó, Vegeta acababa de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

\- Por fin ha sali... - el hombrecito calvo se quedó callado, observando estupefacto a Vegeta. Entreabrió los labios y abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿Qui...quié...quién es us...usted? - preguntó temblando.

Vegeta se volteó para observar que Bulma se encontrara ocupada con sus cosas. Entonces así él tendría tiempo para decirle un par de cositas sin importancia a tal hombrecillo.

\- Escúchame bien imbécil. - le ordenó. El calvo asintió con rapidez. - si dices una...sola una pequeñísima palabra de todo esto... - lo cargó por los bordes de su camisa, haciendo que sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo. - te prometo que te acordarás de mí por todo el resto de tu miserable vida.

Bulma cargó su maleta, saliendo rápidamente de su habitación, aún en ropa interior, descalza y con la cazadora de Vegeta puesta.

\- ¿Me has oído? - le preguntó Vegeta.

El calvo asintió. Que falta de huevos...

\- Bájalo... - le susurró Bulma, acariciando sus brazos.

\- Vale, vale. - lo soltó. El hombre cayó al suelo. Sus lentes se resquebrajaron, haciendo que perdiera la visión e incluso la noción de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y cuando pudo retomar la vista y el sentido, de lo único que pudo ser testigo fue del sonido del motor de un auto y el acelerador del mismo.

Comprendió que había sido demasiado tarde. Él se la había llevado de nuevo. 


End file.
